Enhanced Senses
Introduction Ability to use the 5 senses such as Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch and taste far better than a normal human. '''The users of this ability have senses par or even greater than animals. Besides the five classic senses, there are many other different types of senses like awarness of yourself or sixth sense, which often gives one precognition ability Types * '''Enhanced Awareness: Ability to be aware of your body functions and also of the surroundings. The benifit of this ability is to keep track of your surroundings, so it becomes hard for enemy to catch you offguard, and if you keep track of your body compositions, you can effectively remove poisons, or fight Telepathy, Mind Control or Illusuion Creation. 7th sense and above from Saint Seiya comes under this category * Enhanced Hearing: Ability to hear even slightest of sound.Normally, human hearing capacity is considered to be 20 Hz to 20 kHz. This ability gives the user to hear sounds that are below 20 Hz or above 20 kHz (Ofcourse, it depends upon the user). A good example can be the user can decipher sounds of different people from a mile away in a busy city. * Enhanced Vision: This ability has many different sub-categories. User can see very clearly from incredible distances, see through metal,walls, or other things clearly or follow FTL movements. The list is as follows: ** Infrared Vision: The ability to see radiation ** Thermograpic Vision: The ability to see heat ** Ultraviolet Vision: The ability to see light humans cannot ** Supercolor Vision: The ability to see in a wider range of color ** Telescopic vision: The ability to see great distances ** Microvision: The ability to see very small items ** Aura Vision: The ability to see hormonal output ** Chemovision: The ability to see pheromone output ** Neutral Vision: The ability to see something invisible ** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through an object ** Night Vision: The ability to see without light ** Panoramic Vision: The ability to see 360 degrees ** Multiple Vision: The ability to see in two different places at once. ** Emotion Vision: The ability to see the emotions of others. ** Atomic Vision: The ability to see the bonds between atoms. ** Inside Vision: The ability to see the inside beauty of someone. ** Soul Vision: Ability to see souls, spirits, and ghosts ** FTL Vision: Ability to see things before light from them has reached the eyes/the ability to see FTL objects * Enhanced Smell: Ability to detect smell, and locate their origins. You should have this sense as strong as a hound dog, if not stronger. A more enhanced user can even detect if a person standing infront of himis saying truth or not by smelling which hormones they excrete. Characters like Toriko can even tell the presense of creatures that were present in a distant past by catching the faintest scent of them. * Enhanced Taste: Users may be able to detect poisons or other problems, usually accompanies enhanced smell. * Enhanced Touch: Some can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump, ripple, or wave. Some may even be able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the earth. * Enhanced Sixth: Users of this rare ability can feel changes without knowing how or why, often reaching into precognition * Extra Senses: Some characters have completely new senses not possessed by humans, an example of this in real life is the ability of some animal species to sense magnetic fields. Other extra senses can include the ability to sense things in different dimensions, distortions in time and space, the thoughts of other beings, the future, the past, quantum activity, magical energies, forms of life energy like ki, computer data, etc. * Note: You have to mention which extra sense the character has in the profile Category:Powers and Abilities